A vehicle typically has one or more seating assemblies including a seatback with an adjustable headrest and seatbelt webbing configured to secure an occupant of the seating assembly within the seating assembly. The seatback sometimes includes a seatbelt web guide to guide the seatbelt webbing properly over the occupant.